


Not An ideal Anniversary Date.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [4]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Appendicitis, BTHB Prompt: Appendicitis, Hospitalization, Illnesses, Infection, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Neither of them would've expected for their anniversary day to be spent in the hospital while Jim recovered from his appendectomy, but then again, they hadn't seen it coming.Regardless, Dimitri's just glad that his partner is alright.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Not An ideal Anniversary Date.

Jim isn't the type of guy who goes crawling to his mom or calls up the doctor anytime something simple bothers him. He's more the 'tough it out' type of person, the one who waits it out until it goes away. He'd rather suffer through a migraine or the flu alone than tell anyone what's wrong, even if they notice right away.

This mystery stomach pain is no exception to that rule. In fact, Jim brushes it off as a simple stomachache from when he and Dimitri had had some takeout the previous night. When it doesn't subside after a couple hours, he still dismisses it. He's dealt with worse things before, so this is no big deal to him.

When the pain migrates over to the lower right side of his stomach, he still dismisses it as some weird stomach cramp. Dimitri, however, has a different opinion when Jim tells him about it.

"Maybe you should go see the doctor," Jim rolls his eyes when hearing that, "I don't think that's normal for simple stomach cramps."

"You worry too much, I'm fine. I just need to sleep it off. I'm sure it'll go away tomorrow morning."

It's Dimitri's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever you say, Jim. But when you end up vomiting from the pain, don't say I didn't warn you."

And that's exactly what Jim does in the middle of the night after tossing and turning, not getting any rest. Dimitri, awoken by the retching noises and the light coming from the bathroom, saunters sleepily over to the doorway, and the first thing he notices is Jim clinging to the toilet with one arm while his other arm is wrapped tightly around his stomach.

He quickly gathers his sick partner into his arms and rushes out to the car with him, the younger man being too weak to protest or try and wriggle free of his hold. He dashes into the doctor's office and just happens to steal a glance over at the calendar on the wall.

It's the morning of their one-year anniversary, but it doesn't seem to be the happy day that neither Dimitri nor Jim would've expected it to be.

After a quick examination, which includes a rebound test, the doctor makes the diagnosis of appendicitis, being surprised that the infected organ hadn't ruptured yet, and ushers the two to the emergency department of the hospital for surgery.

As Dimitri drives hurriedly to the hospital, he curses himself for not being more vigilant that Jim see a doctor right when the pain had migrated over to his right side.

* * *

Neither of them would've expected for their anniversary day to be spent in the hospital while Jim recovered from his appendectomy, but then again, they hadn't seen it coming.

Regardless, Dimitri's just glad that his partner is alright. When Jim awakens, still groggy from the anesthesia, he gives him a grin and kisses his forehead.

"What happened?" the younger asks, turning towards his partner.

"Your appendix almost burst, Jim," Dimitri answers.

Jim chuckles, not taking any of what Dimitri says seriously. "If I can survive a splitting headache and the worst flu ever, I'm sure I could manage a ruptured appendix."

"Yeah," Dimitri responds sarcastically, "next time, let's chop your arm off and see if you can survive the blood loss."

The other lets out a soft laugh at his partner's humor, reaching over to take his hand. "Even if I didn't survive, I'm lucky to have someone as caring as you are because I know you'll be rushing me to the hospital."

Dimitri chuckles and prompts Jim to scoot over, climbing beside him in the bed and being careful not to touch his surgical incision site. "Happy Anniversary, baby."

"Happy Anniversary," Jim replies, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I really like writing these types of prompts, the medical-based ones.


End file.
